War Can Not Stop Love
by Gold-Knuckles-13
Summary: Ares is given a mission to go and eliminate a group of Cyclops so no one gets hurt, but when he learns that they have taken a half-blood hostage, his blood boils and goes to fulfill his mission. What will happen when he figures out her godly parent?


**A/N real quick, my first fan-fiction and for most of the story it's in Ares Point of View. Also this takes place in modern day. So enjoy the story! **

I straightened my armor and made sure my sword's and daggers were sharpened. My army waited for me to tell them their orders but I wasn't ready to tell them just yet. I left my room and walked towards Zeus, "Oh yes Ares, I've got more information on your mission. We've located the group were they've been around. You will be traveling to Seattle, Washington." I nodded and turned around leaving Zeus with his lightning bolts. I went towards my army and signaled them to follow me. They followed behind me, "Where are we going Commander?" One of the soldiers asked; I kept walking and told them, "Seattle, Washington." The whole army stayed silent and followed me towards the portal. I stopped in front of it and turned to face my army, "Now gentlemen, our mission, eliminate the Cyclops' and save anyone who was involved. Now the plan, we will split up into three groups. First group, Team A, you will run a head and be a scout. Team B, you will be scouting the Eastern side, you will be trying to get as close as possible to the hideout; get as much information as you can. Team C, you will stay back for help encase they attack from behind. Now remember, kill anyone or anything that comes in contacts as a threat. I will be with team B, the rest of you follow your leaders." I conclude and step into the portal. The world spun for a second until he landed on the hard ground. What he thought would be covered in trees was actually a dessert. The land around me was completely deserted and quiet. It wasn't quiet long through, "Commander! We've got a problem." I looked at him, "And what would that be soldier?" I could tell he was shaken while he pointed in the direction of a Cyclops coming this way. I pulled my sword and walked towards the front of my arm and stop the Cyclops who roared with anger. "Why do you intrude on this land?" Once I said that the leader, (So I thought) stepped forward. He looked at me angrily and growled which I translated to you better get out of our land. I looked at him, "Why have you intruded on the mortals land?!" I asked once again and he roared with anger and had his army charge at us, we attacked them with our swords until we had killed them, "Advance." I told them and we slowly walked forward. We walked slowly until we saw them working to build what looked like an empire. The closer we went the more clearly things looked; we saw something bad, a girl working her but off. She was covered in cut, blood and sweat. I called the team in, "We have someone to save." I say pointing towards the girl, "Do anything in your power to get her but don't let the Cyclops' get a hold of her, they might kill her when they see us. Now try to go in unseen, let's go." I finish and they nodded. We advanced forward and tried to stay unseen, I must have been ahead of everyone because I could see the girl who was right in front of me. She looked my way and noticed me; I put my finger to my lips and told her to stay quiet. She looked away and continued to work as the Cyclops' whipped her and told her to continue to work. She was tired, I could tell; he legs were shaking and her movement slowed down but the second she slowed down she was whipped and beaten. She continued to fight through the pain and not get hurt anymore. I looked at my army who had stopped because the Cyclops' were onto us. I looked up and saw the creatures stopping and looking around for anyone who wasn't a Cyclops. Me being the God of War, I didn't panic, I just stayed still and hopped they didn't sense but my soldiers were different. I could see their fear, their legs wobbled as they went closer to them. I rolled my eyes and kept my guard up, hoping not to get attacked, but now that they weren't paying attention I could get the girl. I quickly and quietly went over to her and looked at her, "H-Help me, p-please."She begged; I nodded and saw her chains. I took out my sword and tried to cut the chains but I was unsuccessful, I continued to try until I saw the Cyclops' finding my army, "Damn Army." I say frustrated as they screamed in fear. I looked at the girl who gave me the look that said, 'go, I will be fine.' I nodded and went to help my army but it was too late for a couple of them, "Retreat!" I scream and we ran to safety. "Damn it guys! If you guys weren't caught I would have been able to save that girl!" I say in frustration; they sighed and stayed quiet, good choice on their part. We transported back to Olympus and started to talk strategy. I couldn't believe I was saying this but we couldn't do it alone. I walked towards Athena's room and knocked, she opened the door, "What do you need Ares?" She asked; I sighed, "I need you help, it's very important." She nodded and grabbed something and she followed me to my sighting arena where we talked strategy.


End file.
